


You Like It Hard Like Me

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery Goods, Business mogul!Liam, Dinner, Established Relationship, Feminization, Few rich kids references, Harry Niall & Louis only mentioned, Lemme know if I gotta tag anything else, Lets start, Lingerie, Lots of kinks mentioned, M/M, Model!Zayn, and enjoy!!!, but also fluff, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: When Liam gets home, he parks his car in his apartment’s assigned garage, and makes his way up the stairs. He unlocks his apartment door, steps inside, and stared.Zayn’s wearing a sexy, silky black slip, with black stockings, a pair of navy blue tottering heels, and his lips look even more luscious and sensual covered in a layer of red lipstick. He’s casually leaning against the foot of the stairs’ railing, his hip jutted out, and his hands resting lightly on his sides.God, Liam wanted to fuck him until neither of them could walk.AU wherein Liam and Zayn are #careergoals & #couplegoals, and we get a sneak peak into a day in their lives.





	You Like It Hard Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This is one of three fics I wrote over the holidays :)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it
> 
> Title is from Zayn's: "Take It Off", coz wink wink
> 
> Malikah xx

Liam James Payne

A name that inspires both fear and admiration into the hearts of everyone who knows _anything_ about the business world.

He made his first million at age 29, and the first billion just after his 31st birthday. Not only is he a powerful business magnet, but he is one of the youngest billionaires in the world; Liam Payne is a huge influence in the business and economic sector of the world-wide economy.

His employers would all give you the same answer if you asked them what kind of boss Liam is: he is a hard worker who treats everyone around him, from his business partners to the cleaners, with respect and fairness that is rare for someone with his status. The only thing he expects from his employers in return is for them to be equally hardworking and loyal.

LJP & Co. make investments, no matter the sector, and rarely fails in helping a new company with their start-up- they often become a successful business. The company also specializes in assisting failing businesses with a brand new beginning, whether giving it a boost in money, or making the tough decisions, such as redesigning the entire company’s image, product/service or employee book.

The investment empire has branches all over the world, and has a hand in almost every major global business corporation.

 

Liam Payne also happens to be drop-dead gorgeous, with a sexy, athletic body, soulful, almost angelic brown eyes, and a handsome smile with full, pink lips.

He’s been unashamedly and openly gay since high school, which has made his astronomical rise and power even that more satisfying, as he’s continuously shown the homophobic bigots of the business world just what a gay man is capable of.

Liam’s in a long-term relationship with GQ, Vogue, Cosmopolitan and People Magazine’s Sexiest Man in the World, Zayn Malik. Zayn is a supermodel, arguably the most famous male model in the world. His sleek, jet black hair, lithe, fit body covered in amazing tattoos, and breathtakingly beautiful face has become legendary in the past few years as he dominates the modelling industry.

They met 8 years ago, when both of them were 24 years old, and Zayn was still a fresh face in the industry who just got his first major campaign with Versace, and Liam was newly graduated, with a Masters in financial accounting and business. They met at a nightclub in London, which they’d still been new to at the time, and they went home with one another that evening. The rest is history.

 

 

 

It’s a normal day at the office for Liam. His schedule is filled with the usual back-to-back appointments, and both a breakfast and lunch meetings, where the business talk and negotiations negate the eating.

By the time his day was complete, Liam is a spent. Luckily he already went to the gym that morning, so when 5pm came, he could head straight home.

Zayn texted him this morning, surprising him with news that his photoshoot for Gucci, on Kona island, ended a daily early, so he would be home by this afternoon.

Exhaustion soon forgotten at this reminder, Liam packs up his laptop and files, grinning widely. He’s excited to see Zayn, since he’s been gone for days. It is not unusual for Zayn or Liam to be gone, on work, for days, but it does not make the longing any easier.

Liam ensured that everyone knew not to interrupt him this evening.

After locking up his office, his briefcase in hand, Liam popped in a few offices for a quick “Goodnight, see you on Monday”'s to his best mates and business partners, Harry Styles and Niall Horan, and his personal assistant, Michael, before taking the 39 floors down to the ground floor of his building.

With a friendly nod at the two security guards manning the front desk, Liam made his way to the building’s underground garage, where he got into his car. Luckily, he avoided most of the early Friday evening traffic, and after stopping at a gourmet bakery for a dozen vanilla cupcakes (Zayn deserves this, after all the work he puts into preparing for a high end fashion campaign, especially one for Gucci), Liam drove home.

He and Zayn live in a two floor apartment in London. It was only 25 minutes from his office, and it was close enough to all the major sectors of the city to make travelling comfortable.

The apartment complex is a renovated warehouse, and the two men took five months decorating it to their exact liking. Zayn and Liam lived on the 2nd floor, apartment 201; there are ten floor all together, with an apartment taking up a floor each. It was expensive, but so worth it.

 

When Liam gets home, he parks his car in his apartment’s assigned garage, and makes his way up the stairs. He unlocks his apartment door, steps inside, and stares.

Standing at the foot of the stairs that directly faces the front door, was Zayn. His hair is all hanging down the right side of his face, slightly wavy and free of product. He’s been growing it out, and it now reaches just past his shoulders. Liam loves nothing more than to run his fingers through that gorgeous mane of hair, whether it’s while they’re cuddling, making out lazily, or fucking.

Oh, and Zayn’s also wearing a sexy, silky black slip, with black stockings, a pair of navy blue tottering heels, and his lips look even more luscious and sensual covered in a layer of red lipstick. He’s casually leaning against the foot of the stairs’ railing, his hip jutted out, and his hands resting lightly on his sides.

 _God,_ Liam wanted to fuck him until neither of them could walk.

He slowly closes the front door, before facing his boyfriend again. Liam drops his briefcase next to the coat hanger, the box of cupcakes placed on a small table next to it, and loosens his burgundy tie as he strolls towards Zayn.

“Hey, baby.  How was the photo shoot?” Liam asks, resting his right hand on Zayn’s hip, the left one placed on the railing behind Zayn, leaving Liam standing very close to Zayn, their bodies only a few inches from touching.

Zayn smiles, his face lighting up beatifically.

“It went well. It was great working with the Gucci team again. Kona is gorgeous, as you would expect. The perfect vacation spot” Zayn reaches up, his arms wrapping around Liam’s neck.

“That sounds good”

Both of them lean in at the same time, and they’re kissing, licking and nibbling, as Liam’s big hand slides down and easily cups Zayn’s ass.

They both moan as their bodies finally press together, soon rubbing their covered erections against one another.

Zayn, clearly reluctantly, is the one to pull away first, licking his red, slightly kiss-bruised lips.

“Dinner is getting cold” he murmurs, sighing regretfully. Liam groans, but pulls back, first stealing a quick kiss to stave him until he could get this gorgeous man naked.

His hard on would have to wait.

On cue, his stomach growls and Zayn gives him a stern, but fond look.

“I ate breakfast and lunch, I promise” Liam says before Zayn accuses him of ignoring his body’s needs for business again. Liam’s workaholic tendencies has made him a billionaire, but also forgetful about things such as eating and sleeping.

Before getting in a relationship with Zayn, Liam used to think 3 hours’ sleep was a good night’s sleep, and a pot of coffee and deli sandwiches was a proper meal.

Zayn has definitely saved Liam from getting ulcers, and malnourishment.

Liam grabs the cupcake box, and their fingers intertwine automatically as they walk to kitchen. It’s big and airy, all steel and mahogany. The island’s top is made from chrome, and the appliances, from the kettle to the stove, were all high tech and lovingly well used by them both. Both of them come from families that love to cook, and eat, so this kitchen is nothing more than a necessity.

Their breakfast table, in the corner by the large windows, is set for two. Liam fetches a plate, before taking a seat across from Zayn, sniffing appreciatively at the delicious meal his boyfriend prepared; he’s made his mom’s famous chicken biryani, with two sides, a red beet and an onion salad, respectively. Simple and so delicious.

Liam places the six cupcakes on a plate, while Zayn pours them each a glass of red wine.

“Yum” Zayn says happily, devouring the cupcakes with his eyes. Zayn always stays away from sweet things, carbs and alcohol when preparing for a major campaign. In general, he always eats as healthily as possible. He’s never starved himself, or had an unhealthy diet; Zayn’s naturally small and lithe, and normally only eats food, and do workout routines that will add to his muscle tone.

For Zayn., the cupcakes and wine was probably looking like nectar for gods, right now.

“I got the chocolate sponge cupcakes with the vanilla and rose water icing on top” Liam grins as Zayn practically moans, immediately takes a cupcake, peels it out of the blue and white holder, and bites into it. Liam dishes for them both in the meantime, adding both salads on his plate, while only adding onion salad to Zayn’s.

“Don’t spoil your appetite, babe” Liam says, but Zayn only rolls his eyes at him.

“I haven’t had my favorite dessert in a while, so leave me alone, Payne” Zayn quipped and Liam snorts, but didn’t reply.

Liam takes his phone out of his inner jacket pocket, connect it to the apartment’s stereo and goes through his song list. Smiling, he puts on an early 2000’s RnB song, and it immediately plays throughout their home, the speakers all hidden. After fiddling with the volume, he places it on low so that the two of them can still hear one another, and then puts his phone away.

Zayn smiles at him, and as always, Liam is nearly overwhelmed by his beauty. It’s like being back at the club, all those years old, making eye contact with Zayn for the first time, and thinking

_Wow, this is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen._

Then thinking

_I bet he’s -amazing- in bed, fuck._

Liam and Zayn eat their dinner, Zayn’s heel clad foot rubbing periodically against Liam’s leg.

They talk about work, Liam excitedly saying that he might be going into business with a small mechanical shop soon. One of the employees has just built a brand-new engine that would soon revolutionize the automobile industry, and LPJ & Co would help them in that journey.

Zayn spoke about how YSL is interested in collaborating with him, and creating a new line. He would be the face of it, of course, and it would be called ‘Malik’. He’s very excited about it, especially since they want him to be part of the design team, which includes approving and creating his own designs, and picking out the materials. Apparently, Valentino is working on a gender neutral line, which they want him to be part of. There would also be a few other models involved in that line, including Reebok model, Louis Tomlinson, and some of Zayn’s close industry friends, supermodels Bryana Holly, Sui He and Herieth Paul, and actresses, Lavern Cox and Janelle Monae. Liam thought it sounded like an amazing campaign.

Zayn also reminded Liam about the dinner plans they have with Doniya and her fiancée, Sargon, next week.

They finish dinner, and after Liam refreshes their wine glasses, each took a cupcake, eating them.

Zayn at one point sucks some icing off Liam’s index finger, making him so fucking hard again, and they polish the cupcakes, with the bottle of wine, laughing and talking. The two of them have only ever needed each other’s company to have a good time.

While washing and drying the dishes, they end up making out again, Zayn seated on the island, his legs wrapped around Liam’s tapered waist. With his hands securely around Zayn, Liam lifts him and slowly walks them to the stairs, the dishes be damned.

Zayn moans appreciatively as Liam leans him against the front door, their hips grinding together, their lips never leaving one another’s.

By the time they make it up the stairs and into their large bedroom, Liam is ready to strip Zayn naked and fuck him hard and fast.

But.

But they have not seen one another for a week, and their reunion would be long, drawn out, and very, very pleasurable, with a few orgasms in between.

So Liam somehow tears himself away from Zayn, who blinks at him with confused, lust-filled eyes.

Liam sits down at the foot of their bed, his legs spread luxuriously as he leans back, resting his weight on his hands. He smirks.

“Strip for me, Z. I only want you left in the stockings and heels” Liam drawls, looking up at Zayn with a hooded gaze. “Take your time. You know I like a performance”.

Zayn visibly shivers, making Liam smirk even wider. Zayn enjoys getting dominated in the bed. He looks ready to get fucked all night long; his hair is messy and dishelved, the slip’s left strap is hanging off his shoulder, revealing the strap of a bra, and the front of the dress was slighted tented where Zayn’s erection is making its presence known.

And his face, _Jesus._ His lips are swollen, his cheeks flushed with desire, and his eyes were almost black and scorching. Zayn clears his throat twice before he can even reply.

“Yes, Daddy” his voice is rough and needy, and Liam nearly comes right there and then. Zayn never uses that word outside the bedroom, and it always makes Liam want to both fall to his knees and praise Zayn, or fuck Zayn until he can’t think a single straight though ever again.

Liam doesn’t know how he got this lucky, as he watches Zayn slowly takes the other strap off his shoulder, and the slip slides down his body, pooling around his feet.

Liam barely prevents himself from moaning; under his dress, Zayn’s wearing a navy blue lacy bra, in a size that perfectly frames his pecs, and Liam can see how hard his nipples are. He’s also wearing a matching thong, which is barely containing his erection.

Zayn gives a slow twirl, showing off everything, with his hands raised above his hands. When he faces Liam again, he gives a wink.

Zayn reaches back and expertly unclasps the bra, before tossing it in Liam’s lap with a cheeky grin, and Liam chuckles.

This is another reason why Liam fell so helplessly in love with Zayn Malik; even in the middle of sex, Zayn always manages to ease the extreme sexual tension, and turn the moment into something that could be fun and cheeky. If the two of them can always manage to laugh and poke at one another, even with Liam being balls deep inside Zayn, then that made the sex even better.

The thong comes off soon afterwards, and Zayn is standing there, his erection thick and long, his nipples dark and perky, and his tattoos looking gorgeous and intricate as always; Liam’s favorite tattoo is the one of himself drawn as an anime character on Zayn’s right shoulder, and the mandala on his hand.

The stockings and heels make Zayn’s legs seem a mile long, and the flush from his cheeks have travelled down his body.

He looks fucking amazing.

 

The first time Liam found out about Zayn’s lingerie, and feminization kinks, was the night they met. After a night of dancing (more like grinding) with one another, and getting properly drunk, Zayn went home with Liam.

Liam was getting Zayn naked, kissing, licking and biting his way down Zayn’s unbelievable body, when he finally got Zayn’s pants off, only to reveal the purple, silky panties underneath. Liam stared at the panties for a few seconds, before looking up and meeting Zayn’s unashamed and challenging gaze. Without saying a word, Liam leaned down and placed his mouth over the silk covering Zayn’s hardened dick, sucking hard. The sounds that came from Zayn’s mouth made Liam fall in love a little that night.

After fucking for the first time, Zayn and Liam spoke for what felt like hours, openly talking about their lives, kinks and their sex limits.

They knew this was not going to just be a one-night stand.

Along with lingerie, Zayn always enjoyed wearing high heels, make-up and silky or lacy clothes, but only when it comes to sex, and only for the eyes of his lovers. He enjoyed getting dominated, but only if the other person still respects him, never uses any form of humiliation on him, and stays away from his hard limits. Zayn also enjoys getting fucked, more than he likes fucking, but he does like eating out and giving blowjobs to whoever he’s fucking.

Over the years, they’ve continuously refined and tested what they enjoy, and don’t enjoy, in bed with one another. Liam realized, with Zayn, that he enjoyed being able to Dom him. The Daddy kink came into play about six months after they started dating; Liam was busy fucking Zayn in the shower, Zayn’s arms and leg wrapped around him, while Liam held him up by the hips and repeatedly fucked into Zayn’s tight, hot ass, when Zayn suddenly moaned out “Yes, just like that, Daddy”, and Liam lasted long enough to groan, before he came inside him. Since then, Zayn’s frequently used that word during sex. It was always only for Liam’s ears.

 

Liam gets up off the bed, and stands in front of his boyfriend. The air is electric with sexual tension and lust, and it seems even more heightened between them, what with Liam still fully dressed in one of his custom-made business suits, and Zayn being mostly naked. Liam rests his hands on Zayn’s slip hips, and they kiss again, their tongue and teeth working to extract those little sounds from each other.

A moment later, after Liam kicks off his shoes and socks, they’re laying at the head of their bed, Zayn’s head resting on the pillows as Liam hovers on top of him, his one arm resting next to Zayn’s head, while his other hand slowly runs down Zayn’s body.

Both of them soon help in removing Liam’s clothes, carelessly strewing it across the bedroom floor until he’s only down to his tight, CK boxers. Zayn wraps his hand around his clothed erection and Liam groans, unconsciously thrusting into his hand.

Liam blindly grabs the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube and one of their smaller butt plugs in the bedside table’s bottom drawer, before breaking the kiss, nibbling at Zayn’s ear briefly before murmuring into it, “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. For the rest of this week, you won’t be able to walk without remembering how I felt inside you. I’ll make sure to fill you with my come, okay?”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want, Daddy” Zayn replies, his voice high and breathy.

Liam cannot wait to fuck this man.

He kisses and bites his way down Zayn’s body, his skin silky and tightly muscled beneath his lips and tongue. Liam reaches his hard on, and takes it into his mouth. Zayn whimpers, his back arching off the bed, and his hands reaching down, sinking into Liam’s hair, which he’s growing out again.

Liam continues sucking Zayn’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over the slit, while his left hand massages and plays with his balls, running his fingers over his taint, just as Zayn likes it. His right hand has lube coating the fingers, and there are currently three of them of them working themselves inside of Zayn; the middle finger is curved upwards, massaging the prostate, while the other two fingers thrust into that tight, wet hole. Liam swallows down Zayn’s pre-come, slowly and expertly breathing through his nose as Zayn pumps his hips up, his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair as he fucks into his mouth.

Liam gags a little, making Zayn moan loudly.

Liam eventually sits up, releasing Zayn’s dick from his mouth and pulling his fingers out of his hole. Zayn almost sounds mournful when he whimpers again, his hands once more reaching for Liam. Liam ignores that, calmly taking off his boxers first.

“Stay still, baby. Don’t you want to get fucked?” Liam asks, and Zayn nods, looking apologetic. Liam smiles his forgiveness, and picks up the buttplug lying next to him, spreading Zayn’s legs a little wider before easily sliding the plug into his ass. Zayn throws his head back and groans, looking absolutely sinful in his pleasure, especially as he reaches up and tweaks his nipples, rolling the hard little nubs between his fingers, looking like a porn star.

“Fuck, you look amazing” Liam says reverently, before he leans down and sucks hard on Zayn’s taint. With almost a scream, Zayn immediately tightens up and comes, covering his stomach with the white streaks. Liam takes a quick lick at the come left on his slit, and Zayn gives a weak moan, lazily shoving Liam’s face away, making him grin.

Liam straightens up again, sitting on his hunches, and plays with the buttplug inside Zayn, twisting and thrusting it inside of him.

“You’re going to kill me, Li” Zayn manages, his one leg slowly rubbing up Liam’s side, and Liam smirks, giving the plug one more twist before pulling it out.

Zayn and Liam prefer sex without the condom, so as a rule, they frequently go for STD and HIV tests every few months. The last one they did was a few weeks back, which came back clean as usual.

“Let me” Zayn says just as Liam takes the cap off the lube bottle again. Liam hands over the bottle, and Zayn smoothly sits up on his knees in front of Liam, his eyes smoldering as he squeezes a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

Licking his lips, Zayn warms the lube before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Liam’s achingly hard erection. Liam feels like he’s on fire, letting out a loud guttural noise as he rests his hands on Zayn’s shoulders, sure he would fall over as Zayn tightens his hand, giving him a quick, slobby handjob. Liam soon has to place his hand over Zayn’s, feeling his orgasm coming.

“I want to come inside you, gorgeous” Liam murmurs, and kisses Zayn on the lips once, twice, before maneuvering him until he’s on his hands and knees, that sexy ass all Liam can focus on. Liam then takes off Zayn’s heels, since he knows they won’t feel comfortable much sooner, with Zayn in this position.

Liam takes his cock into his hand, before he smoothly slides into Zayn, and they both moan at the same time, well familiar with the feel of one another, but never tiring of it.

“You feel so good” Liam grits out, pushing in until his balls are pressed against the back of Zayn’s thighs, and pauses so that he doesn’t immediately come inside Zayn like he’s some 16-year-old virgin. This proves to be difficult as Zayn tightens around Liam’s cock, and starts thrusting back against him. Liam has to place his hands on Zayn’s hips and hold them still before he could breathe again.

“Come on, fuck me, Daddy” Zayn teases, looking over his shoulder at Liam, his gaze filled with mischief and heat. Liam grins dirtily, and without any preamble, slides out of Zayn and pistons his hips forward, filling Zayn to the hilt again with a sharp and hard thrust that would have pushed Zayn forward if Liam was not holding him steady by the hips.

The air seems to leave Zayn’s body, and Liam watches with satisfaction as Zayn tries to talk, but becomes a mess of constant moans and whimpers as Liam continues to fuck into him, not letting up his pace one bit.

Zayn’s arms give out after Liam’s cock finds his prostate, and he’s lays there, face resting on a black and red silk pillow, his fingers bunching in the sheets. Liam was sure Zayn could not form a coherent thought right now, even if he tries.

Liam fucks into Zayn for what feels like hours, long disciplined in being able to hold off his orgasm for a long enough time. His one hand is now rested between Zayn’s shoulder blade, and his other one still placed on his hip, where Liam is sure he’ll leave marks. His cock very much enjoys that thought, twitching inside Zayn, which elicits an almost soundless moan out of him.

At some point Zayn and Liam’s hand meet, and their fingers intertwine on the duvet next to Zayn’s body. Liam eventually can’t ignore his oncoming orgasm anymore, and repositions them again, wrapping his free arm around Zayn’s waist, and lifting him until he’s seated on Liam’s lap, Zayn’s back plastered against Liam’s chest. This new placement sinks Zayn even further down on Liam’s dick, and they both moan again.

Liam leaves his arm around Zayn, and squeezes their fingers as he mouths at Zayn’s neck, sucking bruises onto his skin. They both start moving at the same time, Liam resuming his thrusts as he fucks up into Zayn, while the other pushes down, their groans and whimpers mingling together. The two of them continue this rhythm for a while, Zayn turning his head so that their lips find one another again.

Zayn begins to alternate between bouncing on Liam’s lap, and simply sitting on it, moving his hips in a figure-8 motion. Liam is so fucking deep inside him, he doesn’t know where he starts, and Zayn ends. Liam is also _so_ close to coming, he can feel it down to his toes.

And it is Zayn whispering in his ear “Come for me, baby. I want your come inside me” that does it for Liam, who mouths a silent “fuck” as he orgasms deep inside Zayn, almost blacking out at the pleasure and relief of it. He quickly wraps his hand around Zayn’s newly hardened cock, only having to pump it a few times before Zayn is coming again, feebly dripping come, Liam groaning as Zayn tightens around his once more, feeling sensitive.

Liam kisses the back of Zayn’s hand as he pulls out of him. They lay down next to one another, breathing hard, both of them staring unseeingly at the high ceiling. Liam is the one who draws Zayn closer to him, and Zayn rests his head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder, sighing contently as Liam brushes his fingers through his slightly damp strands. Zayn wraps his arm around Liam’s waist, the come drying on his own stomach completely ignored, smiling as Liam presses a kiss against his forehead.

“I think my ass is broken” Zayn murmurs after a few moments, and Liam laughs out loud.

 

 

 

The following morning, Liam is woken by his 06:00 alarm. He groans softly, and reluctantly gets out of bed; Liam has a set schedule, and he does not like disrupting it, so he’s gonna go on his fucking run.

Sigh.

Once Liam is on his feet, he stretches, working out the kinks and slightly sore muscles. He goes into the walk-in closet, and grabs a black t-shirt, with running shorts and shoes.

Liam gets dressed, and once he has the strap on his shoulder that will secure his iPod to it, Liam walks back into the bedroom. He grabs his house keys, which was in yesterday’s pants pocket, his music device and his state of the art Bluetooth earphones. Liam goes around the bed where Zayn is laying on his side, facing the huge, wide windows, currently covered by curtains, his lips parted in sleep, those long lashes fanned over his fine-boned cheeks, and his hair spilt over the pillow and his forehead.

Last night, when the two of them had enough energy to get up, they showered quickly. Liam then went down to the kitchen to get a plate of homemade, chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies (thanks to Trisha), and he made a pot of tea, which he then brought up to bed. He and Zayn ate their late snack while watching reruns of ‘Ex On The Beach’.

Liam kisses Zayn on his stubbled cheek, before leaving. He returns an hour and a half later, his muscles feeling loose and well worked, just as he likes. Liam is carrying a box of breakfast bakery goods he got on his way back, from an old-fashioned French bakery- a half dozen croissants, and small, savoury pastries.  He greets the security guard, Stella, who’s sitting behind the security desk of the apartment complex, and jogs up the stairs.

Liam enters the apartment and goes straight to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Zayn’s already up. Usually, when he’s just gotten back from a long photoshoot, and his schedule is free for a while, he’ll sleep until either Liam wakes him with food or sex.

“Hey, baby” Zayn greets, pouring coffee in two large black and white coffee cups. Liam inhales, easily identifying the Colombian coffee brew as he walks up to Zayn, and kisses him on the lips. He’s wearing a white tank top and a pair of pink and yellow Gucci tracksuit pants, feet bare and eyes still sleepy.

He looks beautiful and soft.

“Good morning. I got us some breakfast” Liam says, putting the large bakery box down, and taking out two plates. He sets the table, grabbing the butter, a jar of jam, and some simple cheddar cheese.

They sit down at the table, each taking a cup of coffee, two croissants and two pastries each.

“Why’re you up so early, love?” Liam asks as he’s buttering his croissant.

“Valentino’s assistant called me about 20 minutes ago, asking whether I can come in at 9am. They need me for something, but she was being secretive” Zayn mumbles into his cup of coffee, and Liam grins. Zayn is not a morning person- at all. Liam’s surprised he even answered his phone.

“It must be important, since everyone in the modelling world knows not to wake the great Zayn Malik before 4pm” Liam teases, and Zayn scoffs, playfully punching Liam on the shoulder.

When they finish their breakfast, Liam washes up and Zayn dries off. Once the kitchen is looking decent again, Liam pulls Zayn towards him again, and wraps his arms around his waist, resting one hand on his ass.

“Let’s go take a shower. Maybe I’ll even be kind enough to check how your bum is doing” Liam leers teasingly, and Zayn laughs, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders.

“You’re too kind” Zayn murmurs, and presses a kiss to Liam’s jaw.

With no other incentive needed, Liam picks up Zayn, and throws him over his shoulder. Zayn squawks in surprise, then giggles when Liam slaps him on the ass.

The ass inspection was thorough, and Zayn certainly felt it for the rest of the week.

 

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves breyani, and it's so realistic that Zayn would cook that for Liam, bless.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this!
> 
> PS: PLEASE BE HEALTHY!! YOUR BODY IS BEAUTIFUL, AND NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO LOOK LIKE A MODEL!!! This was just as realistic as I could get about the diet a model of Zayn's stature would have.
> 
> PSS: I mighhhhttttt write about the first night they met, and/or when Liam proposes to Zayn, BUT I DONT KNOW YET. Dont take me at my word, please. I have a whole lineup of fics to still write.  
> Come say hi to me on my social-  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> Malikah xx


End file.
